


Magdalena's Inferno: The Tome of Snippets

by deadline



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Divine Comedy elements, Drabble Collection, Gen, Ultimate Custom Night, dante's inferno, post-Ultimate Custom Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadline/pseuds/deadline
Summary: Nine rings of hell means a lot to go through -- and a lot to write. Thusly, it is only appropriate to compile those out-of-order works into one tome, a journey of a girl going through a serial killer's hell. Ring after ring of animatronics, guided only by the treacherous, she has nobody else to trust within this place, and that will be her biggest mistake.





	1. Second Ring - Snatched by the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there's a LOT to explain about this piece of work.
> 
> 1\. This is more "draft notes for what I PLAN to do for a larger work", in this case "Magdalena's Inferno" as a proper fic. The fic itself will probably be really long if I can chug through writing it.
> 
> 2\. I'm also really bad at Point A to Point B. That's also a reason for number 1.
> 
> 3\. Magdalena and William's characters are more than likely going to be better established when I write the actual fic itself. I didn't even have William's backstory ready when I wrote the first two drabbles for this.
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy!

Midnight struck without celebration, merely another set of beeping, one that died gradually before it became an echo in Magdalena’s ears. The silence that filled the office made her hug herself, as if she was truly a frightened child all over again, a whimper escaping her. The fact that she’d seen Chica so close to her the previous night, seeing those _teeth_ , only filled her with further dread as to the next night.

The weight of William’s hand on her shoulder made her stiffen, before she glanced up at him. Misshapen, a corpse wearing the skin of rotten gold, he was at least able to _manage_ a kind and concerned expression. “Don’t worry. You did well last night, Magdalena.”

“I-I know, I’m...” Her fingers pressed tighter against her skin, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I’m scared.”

“They _should_ recognize you as a child, or...that’s what I’m gambling on.” His hand raised from her shoulder, gently rubbing the top of her head. “But if they try laying a hand on you, I’ll be there. I promise.”

It took her a few moments before Magdalena forced her body to relent, lowering her hands as the rabbit-man continued his attentions. It was only when she was able to give a nod that he finally drew back, taking the monitor with one hand, even as she headed to the left door to begin their task.

They were already late, and it was her fault. She’d just have to apologize in the morning, so she thought, swallowing. Before she could say a word, though, William’s voice cut into the dark.

“Foxy’s already—no! Magdalena, the door!”

She had no time to question, her hand heading to slam the door button, but instead of the door fully closing, it was _stopped_ , one fur-covered hand lifting it.

“Aye, an’ what ‘ave we ‘ere?” The door was pushed up the rest of the way, resetting the door mechanism, but before Magdalena could reach for it, the arm grabbed her own. A pair of golden eyes gave a quick examination, before she felt herself being pulled out of the office. “A wee lass! Aye, yer parents gonna be _worryin’_ about ye...”

“W-wait, let me go!” Magdalena craned her head to look over to the office, noticing that William hadn’t begun making chase.

_Where was he?_

Turning back to look at the fox, Magdalena shook her head quickly. “N-no, this is a mistake, I came with him...!”

“An’ ye gon’ be in _danger_ if ye stay with ‘im. Yer fatha’ migh’ give me th’Black Spot if he knew!”

“My father...?” She blinked, even as the two entered the dining area. The party hats on the tables seemed to sparkle as the dim lights hit them, as if they were replicating treasure in here, of all places. “Look, you’ve _got_ to be m-making a mistake! My dad is—”

The sound of metal meeting metal cut her off, and the fox animatronic was on the floor, **_crumpled_** as though he were a toy house toppled. Standing behind the fox, William held a metal chair, and from what she could tell, he was breathing heavily, silver eyes flicking up to meet hers.

“William!” Relief flooded her, even as William set the chair aside. “You don’t know how glad I am to see you, but...how did you get here?”

“The other hall. I figured Foxy would turn you into a hostage if he knew I was right behind you.” William glanced about, his eyelids narrowing. “Frankly, I’m surprised he’d bring you _here_ , or take you beyond here. He usually only goes between Pirate Cove and the office...”

“It doesn’t matter, w-we should get back before he wakes up.” Magdalena glanced down at the fox’s body again. He was going to be mad when he woke up, that much she knew. “A-and what about the others...?”

“Still on the stage.” A sigh escaped him, before he patted Magdalena’s shoulder. “I apologize, it was entirely my fault. I should’ve been keeping an eye on the Cove as soon as midnight struck, and you were very nearly taken somewhere likely... _unpleasant._ ”

What? She hadn’t expected him to apologize for something that she’d considered her own fault, but she nonetheless smiled. They could at least discuss it properly in the morning. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Let’s go back in there and show those guys who’s boss!”

“That’s the spirit.”

Six AM arrived with the sound of beeping, simulated children cheering, and Magdalena’s entire body finally relaxing as she slumped down to the floor. While the two had no need for sleep in this strange hell, Foxy’s stunt had left her—left her wound up, to put it nicely.

How many more nights would it take to pass the ring? And how much more _frightening_ would they be? And where was Fredbear? Didn’t Mr. Hippo say he’d be around?

Her train of thought was stopped as she felt William sit beside her, gently rubbing her head as if she were merely a frightened animal. Magdalena could only blearily look up at his hand, before leaning against him, allowing her eyes to close as she attempted to calm down.

“You’re doing all right. I’ve known adults with less tenure than yourself, usually ending in...well, death.” William paused, before he lowered his voice. “Even so, Foxy’s behavior was unusual. Perhaps they, indeed, still register you as a child?”

“He... _did_ call me a ‘wee lass’, said my parents were probably worried, something about...something about my dad...”

“Your father?”

“Yeah, but...” Magdalena sighed. “But he’s _missing_ , and my mom said that he’s probably dead. She never told me much about him, just said he left her a note and he was gone, but she...really loved him, you know?”

“I see. Your mother may have felt it better not to divulge such tragic happenings, but if your father is involved, then something may be important.” Another lull, one in which William finally pulled his hand away to tap at his chin, the bony fingertip clinking against the metal of his jaw. “Of course, Foxy is the most _cunning_ of them. I wouldn’t put it past him to bluff.”

“W-well, he kinda implied my dad would be really mad if he found I was with you, for some reason.”

“The animatronics all hate me. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Magdalena looked up at William, rabbit suit and bones, before asking, “Why do they hate you?”

“I’m sure you’ve been told this is my personal hell.”

“No, I mean... _why?_   Why this for you? What did you do?”

“...I’ll tell you when I am ready. For now, we should be focusing on surviving.”

She nodded, giving a slight smile. “Thanks...I don’t know what I’d do without you, William.”

“No thanks are needed. You needed help, and the animatronics seemed more than ready to frighten you than lend a hand.” William’s eyelids seemed to raise in what Magdalena hoped was a sign of happiness, or at least understanding. “If we stick together, perhaps we both can find something in this place, don’t you think?”

“Yeah...yeah, I think so.”


	2. Third Ring - Unscathed by the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously by this point you've realized Magdalena's not ACTUALLY a child, and that the rings are oddly sorted. The first ring is Limbo which is -hand wiggle- kinda different from the rest, but the others follow the games in game order. Anyway, here we go.

“Magdalena, wait!”

Magdalena ran through the hall, hearing William’s voice fading behind her. For some reason, she felt braver, more capable—and perhaps it was the changes to her appearance that helped, or the flood of new memories that came with it. No longer was she a scared teenaged girl, barely fourteen, but now she was an adult!

Or, well, almost. Eighteen was still in her teens, right?

Passing tables, turning down halls, she soon found herself at what appeared to be a prize corner. A large box that looked like a present was in the back, and numerous plush dolls were on a shelf nearby. It was tempting to steal one of the Bonnie ones, if only because it reminded her of William, but she merely smiled at one.

Absently, she knew that the present had music playing, although she couldn’t quite place what sort of tune it was. It was certainly more lighthearted than Freddy’s Toreador March, and Magdalena found herself humming along to it.

It was only when she spotted a shadow rising out of the corner of her eye that she turned, back to the door, fists raised as if she could do anything useful.

A puppet-like creature had risen from the box, its face a permanent smile, even as two purple tearstains streaked down its face. The white pinpricks in its eyes only served to remind Magdalena of Golden Freddy, and she braced herself for the hallucinations, the echoes in her head.

“You’ve arrived.” The puppet’s voice was soft, gentle, even as it drew closer to her. The voice was feminine, childish, prompting Magdalena to blink and attempt to relax. “And he’s not with you...?”

Magdalena shook her head, before whispering, “Who...who are you?”

“I am their protector. I am aware. And I am not afraid, not anymore.” The puppet’s head tilted, before it continued. “And you won’t be safe for much longer.”

“Because I’m an adult, aren’t I? Or...I’m supposed to be?”

“Yes. But don’t worry. Even if I cannot bring you under my protection like the others, I can help you.” Tendril-like fingers reached into a box, before pulling out a bracelet. It offered the bracelet to her, the glowing purple light on it blinking occasionally. For a moment, Magdalena could almost swear that those pinpricks dimmed, almost seeming kinder, less frightening.

Pale fingers reached to the bracelet, taking it, fitting it onto her wrist as she spoke quietly. “Have...you met Fredbear? I was told to look for him...”

“He comes out on his own time, but you already met him.”

“Golden Freddy, then?”

“Yes...but you should head back. The others...are waiting.” The puppet pulled away, floating backwards until it stepped back into its box, the lid closing.

After that, there was only silence as Magdalena stared at the box.

“There you are!” William’s hand moved to Magdalena’s shoulder, then her head, as if checking for injuries. “Are you all right? The camera to the Prize Corner shut down after you left, and none of the animatronics were moving...”

“Yeah! Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

The rabbit’s silver eyes trailed down, before his eyes narrowed. “And...that bracelet?”

“Oh! This?” Magdalena held it up, shrugging. “The puppet in there gave it to me.”

“And she...it didn’t harm you?”

“She?”

“...never mind. Let’s focus on the animatronics for now.” William picked up the monitor, averting his gaze once again. “There won’t be much for you to do in this ring, but still, stay alert and use the flashlight to keep an eye on the hall.”

“Yes, sir!”


End file.
